


Packing Heat

by Laika_the_wife



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex in a Car, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife
Summary: Even and Isak are lost on a road trip.There is an airsoft gun in the glove compartment.Isak really likes the way Even looks holding it.





	Packing Heat

“Just fucking admit it already, we’re lost.”

“My dearest beloved, I admitted - and stated, mind you - it five minutes ago.”

“Then why the fuck are you still driving?”

“This road has to lead somewhere. And somewheres have places to buy something to eat. We need to feed you.”

Isak is fuming. Not only are they lost, and it is Even’s fault, but Even also dares to be right. What a dick.

“It’s your own doing. You have gotten me used to a regular diet.”

Even pretends to be serious but Isak spots the shadow of his dimple on his cheek.

“I’m sorry for that, dear.”

Isak rummages through the glove compartment. There are empty CD cases, three sets of hands free earphones to phones no longer working, the manual and registration papers of the car, a single black glove and an airsoft gun - fucking Mikael still hasn’t picked it up it seems - but nothing to eat.

“Isak, honey, what are you doing?”

Even glances at Isak. He had to keep his eyes on the road but he is focusing his attention to Isak. Or, more precisely, on the gun Isak is holding.

“This is Mikael’s airsoft. He left it there like two months ago.”

“Are you telling me that I’ve been driving around with a fucking gun in the car all that time?”

“It’s not a gun! It’s an airsoft!”

“Imagine this”, Even says, focusing on keeping his voice calm. He knows Isak doesn’t respond well to being yelled at. “I run a red light by accident. A police car pulls me over. The cop asks to see the registration, I pop that compartment open, and that thing falls out.”

“Shit”, Isak hisses. “I’m sorry! I forgot it was there.” He shoves the airsoft back in there and closes the cover. Fuck. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright, baby.” Even places his hand on Isak’s knee. “That didn’t happen. You don’t need to get upset about things that didn’t happen.”

Isak knows that. He knows that he gets worked up over nothing too easily. Even has done wonders to his self esteem and his ability to trust their love and life in general, and Even is his fucking lighthouse and star, but sometimes Isak just slips. Him being hungry doesn’t usually help with that.

Even slows down. Isak looks out the windshield and sees a rest stop.

“What are you doing?”

“I feel like a break. And a cuddle.”

Isak blushes. He knows that Even means that Isak could use a cuddle to calm down, and he is right. He is hungry, but he could handle it for now. Even pulls over to the rest stop and turns the engine off.

“Backseat”, he says and Isak unbuckles his seatbelt, gets outside and moves to the backseat. Even walks around the car, opens the passenger side door and the glove compartment.

“What are you doing?” Isak asks. Even takes the airsoft out and something makes Isak shiver. He’s staring at Even’s hand holding the fake gun and swallows. Fuck.

“Putting this in a bag under a pile of clothes and returning it to Mikael as soon as we get home.”

Isak keeps his eyes glued on Even as he walks past. He swallows again.

“Stop for a second.”

Even stops. He looks puzzled. Isak licks his lips and opens the door again. He steps out so he can really see all of Even. He’s wearing his ripped skinny jeans and denim jacket over a hoodie over a white T-shirt and the airsoft gun is just hanging casually from his hand, pointing at the ground, and Isak squirms a bit.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Isak is a bit ashamed to admit it. Such clichéd and reckless, a man with a gun. But it’s not a real gun, it doesn’t count, if it was real Isak would probably be more nervous than turned on.

Even raises his eyebrow.

“Serious?”

Isak nods. He feels he’s blushing, he tries looking at his feet but his eyes get caught by the airsoft on the way down. Even moves his hand, turning it a bit sideways, to give Isak a better look and he holds his breath. It looks so hot in Even’s hand. Powerful.

“Would you want me to aim it at you? Force you at gunpoint?”

“What?” Isak looks up at Even, eyes wide. “No! That’d be fucking scary!”

Even looks pleased. Calmer. More at peace with this situation.

“Good. Because that’d be fucked up and I really don’t feel comfortable with something like that.”

“Shit, Even, what the fuck? It just looks hot in your hand, I don’t want you to  _ use _ it.”

“That’s what she said.”

Isak stares at Even. Then he chuckles.

“You’re a fucking idiot!”

Even smiles.

“Love you too, babe. And now this thing goes to the trunk.”

“Please take your time.”

Even shakes his head in pretended disbelief but he does move rather slowly. Isak stares at him, ogles at him, as he goes to the trunk, opens it and digs out a suitable bag. Isak licks his lips slowly when Even zips the bag closed. It’s an arousing thought, on a fantasy level, Even coming back to his car after finishing some shady business somewhere. There’s nothing wrong with a little bad boy fantasy, is there?

Even closes the trunk and looks at Isak. He rests his palm on the trunk absentmindedly, Isak stares at his thumb that’s stroking at the metal. He’s imagining Even fucking him on it, and is pretty sure Even is thinking about the same. But it’s broad daylight and they would get arrested, and there’s a fake gun in the trunk. Though right now Isak is more interested in the gun Even’s packing in his ripped jeans.

“I was promised some cuddles.”

Even opens the backseat door for him. Isak dives inside and Even followed him. It is a bit tricky and awkward, Isak’s legs aren’t exactly short and Even’s are even longer, but they manage to fold themselves on the back seat. But it is no cuddling position. Isak’s one leg rests behind the neck cushion on the rear window, his other leg on the middle console between the front seats, and Even’s one knee is on the floor and other against Isak’s ass. By the time Even finally is able to press his body against Isak’s and kiss him they are out of breath from laughter and other reasons.

The kiss leaves Isak even more out of breath. He’s super uncomfortable in this position but that only makes it hotter, in this moment. Adds to the heat of it. They are so turned on by each other that they can’t be bothered with such frivolities as physical comfort. They need something else than that, and Isak is so far past the need of cuddles now that it isn’t even funny.

Isak shoves his hands between their bodies and yanks Even’s shirt up. His own has conveniently rolled almost up to his armpits while they were shuffling their limbs into this position, and Even’s skin feels so hot against his. His shirt presses on his back, his legs are starting to feel awkward and his neck is bent a bit funny, but none of that matters now. What matters is that he’s going to have sex with Even now, in the backseat of a car, because they simply have no choice. There is absolutely no room for actual fucking, sadly, but they would make do.

“Someone is horny”, Even whispers softly, teasingly. He licks his lips, and Isak’s lips, he makes Isak moan and takes advantage of his open mouth. Isak moans against his tongue, rubs it with his, he presses his fingertips hard into Even’s back and pulls him closer. His knee pushing against Isak’s ass feels oddly hot. Fuck yes he is horny. He has forgotten about his search for food, this is a different kind of hunger.

Even stops kissing him. Isak opens his eyes and looks up at his lover, puzzled.

“Whu?” That’s all he can get out of himself now. His head is spinning.

“I need some space..here, let’s try this.” Even grabs Isak’s leg and takes it off the rear window. He puts it on his shoulder instead, Isak’s heel is digging into the ceiling and Even can push his knee further under him. “That’s better. You okay?”

Isak nods. He’s so fucking uncomfortable but that’s exactly what he wants now. He wants to bend and mold under Even, and the way his ass is now presenting itself to Even’s hips is seriously turning him on.

“Get on with it”, Isak whispers, hastily. They can’t keep at this for long, their bodies just don’t work that way, and he wants to have this done with before they give in. He opens his jeans and pushes them down with his underwear, he eases them over his cheeks and midway down his thighs. That’s as far as they’ll go with his legs like this. “Fucking do me now.”

“Wait”, Even says  _ again _ and Isak lets out a frustrated groan. Even moves him again, he lifts his both legs up and manages to wiggle his leg out of his jeans. “There. I want to be close to you.” Isak wraps his leg around Even’s forearm to his back and pulls him down. He moans when he feels his skin touch his dick, the glistening tip.

Isak fumbles Even’s jeans open and pushes his hand into them. He finds his prize, Even’s hard cock, he wraps his fingers around it and starts touching him, wanking him. Even bends over to kiss him again, but that kiss is more like just Even moaning into Isak’s mouth, and Isak panting in his heat. The air is thick, the windows are covered in steam, the lust is in control now.

Even presses himself tighter against Isak. That makes it hard for him to keep jerking him off, his arm is kind of stuck between them, he can’t really reach. Isak groans again as Even’s dick slips away from his hand and he can’t get it back. He forgets about that frustration when Even pushes his finger into his mouth. Isak knows why. They have no lube in the car. He makes a mental note to fucking fix that asap. Isak opens his eyes again and looks into Even’s, he loves how dark they are and how much watching Isak making his finger wet turns Even on.

Isak wants to suck at that finger but that’d be counterproductive. He has to really focus to just drool all over it, spread it on it with his tongue, to make it really really wet. It’s almost dripping when Even pulls it out, it still feels wet when Even presses it against his hole.

“Oh yes, fuck, yes”, Isak encourages his lover. He wants it. He needs it, it’s the closest to getting fucked he would be getting now and he wants it. When he finally gets it it makes him moan, when Even pushes it all the way in and starts rubbing him on the inside it makes him shout. Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, yes, yes, oh fuck.

Isak realizes he can reach his own dick. So he does, he grabs it and moves his hand fast, demanding. His hip hurts, his neck is still bent funny and he wants this to be over but he still wants to take this all the way through. He loves it right now, being uncomfortable and being too horny to cope, Even’s finger and his hand, he pushes his ass against Even’s hand and calls his name when he comes. It’s a good orgasm, real good, it’s a release in his restraint.

“Fuck, Even! Shit! God!” Isak shakes a bit when Even pulls his finger out of him. Even looks at him so fucking pleased. Fuck.

“I want to suck you.”

Even laughs.

“I seriously don’t know how, babe. And I can’t feel my leg anymore.”

“Get out and sit down, idiot.”

Even shifts on top of Isak and then looks puzzled.

“Uh. I can’t reach the door handle.”

“What?”

“It’s too far and I can’t..” Even shuffles again, but shakes his head. “I can’t reach it.”

Isak sighs. Then he moves his hand over his head, grabs the door handle and opens the door on his side.

“Oh.”

Isak untangles his legs from Even and he crawls outside over him. It feels really good to put his legs down on the seat again. Isak rolls over and smirks.

“Stay right there”, he says to Even who is standing next to the car. Isak crawls closer and digs his dick out of his jeans. Even gasps, surprised.

“Right here..?”

“Fucking yes”, Isak says and closes his lips around Even’s hard cock. Even’s knees buckle. He leans on the car’s roof and pulls the door as closed as he can. Isak can hear cars drive past on the road somewhere behind Even’s back.

“You’re crazy”, Even gasps, but he doesn’t ask him to stop or step away. His dick is dripping in Isak’s mouth and he laps it up with his tongue. He sucks it harder, takes it deeper, he moves his head up and down faster. He feels how Even’s legs shake because of him and it makes him feel so sexy.

Even stifles his moans when he comes. He comes hard and with force, Isak feels his cum fill the back of his mouth. It almost makes him gag but he doesn’t mind, he takes in every drop and swallows it all. He cleans Even’s dick carefully with his tongue, then packs it back into his underwear and jeans. He’s purring.

“Now. Let’s go find somewhere we can ask for directions.”

“And food?”

“And food. Your appetizers were tasty but not too filling.”

Even laughs.

“Oh I’ll show you exactly how filling it can get.”

Isak smiles. He can hardly wait.


End file.
